Forgotten Realms Wiki talk:Organization and prestige class crossover
Disagreement I have to disagree with this proposal and I have several reasons for doing so: #Sometimes a person will be a member of an organization will belong to a group without necessarily having ranks in the corresponding prestige class. Expecially the, pre-3rd edition characters such as Alzegund and Zhengyi from the Red Wizards of Thay. #I'm not 100% sure if this would apply with the proposal, but some organizations have multiple prestige classes associated with them such as the Harpers and Harper Scout, Harper Agent, Harper Paragon and Master Harper. #In most cases there are significant difference between an organization and a prestige class to warrant two sepearate articles and categories. Organization pages currently discuss the group as a whole (history, notable members, schemes, collective aims, etc.) while the prestige class lists specific abilities of each member who has ranks in the class. #As for the prefer singular nouns I take this to apply when the situation is either/or. Considering the fact orghaniztions, by their nature, always have more than one member they would always require the pluralizing. #Most importantly, I think prestige classes were named with this proposal's concerns in mind. For example the War Wizards' prestige class is actually listed as "War Wizard of Cormyr" in the book Magic of Faerûn and as such "War Wizard" could be a disambiguation page that links to both the organization and the prestige class. Johnnyriot999 22:20, 18 July 2007 (UTC) See, this is exactly why I needed feedback on the idea! I can't argue with any of the points you made above, and they all stand to dismiss the proposal entirely. I will leave it up for a little while if there's no objections, so that everyone else has a chance to see it, but I'd like to withdraw my proposal and go back to supporting the original idea of having two separate articles! Thanks Johnny. On a side note, I've been torn between "War Wizard" and "War Wizard of Cormyr" because the former is used more frequently (because it's shorter and everyone knows what it means) but the latter is the full name. Fw190a8 08:48, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :I didn't mean for that to be so deflating and I totally appreciate where you're coming from. As you know alot of the more arguous changes I've tried here have been organizational sometimes it can be a real labor. If you don't mind I'd like to take a stab at changing the War Wizards (organization) page and the disambig. page, though I've not yet found much info on the prc. Cheers. Johnnyriot999 15:15, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::It wasn't so much deflating as enlightening, so don't worry about that! I'd love it if you'd take a stab at a decent article on the War Wizards, because I have a few bits to contribute, but I have been procrastinating because it's a pretty big subject! Fw190a8 15:38, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Hey focke, mind if I delete/archive this proposal as it seems to be obsolete? Zerak talk 20:33, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Yep, deleting this seems like a good idea, or a note at the top indicating this was regected so others don't propose it ::::Hurtzbad 06:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC)